Polarlab
Polarlab, known as PolarisPhaedra in more recent times, was an influential figure in the LBP clan community and was highly active during the Shadow Epoch. He is best known for his various iterations of leading the Axis Alliance into massive wars in the 2011-2013 period, as well as leading various successful clans such as Khorne Empire. Polarlab is the author of his own autobiography. Kardían Era Skull Blade Origin According to his autobiography, Polarlab began his career with Kool_Guy66 and Iced25 sometime in 2009, the Kardían Era of LBP. Polar and Kool had joined Iced's game in LBP's random dive in feature, and discovered that Iced was creating a clan with two other creators, Helemethed and Pieman. Intrigued by the possibility of clans in the LBP community, Polar became deeply involved with Iced's project, which was soon known as Skull Blade. Kool_Guy66 also soon came to be involved with the new clan. As Skull Blade continued to grow, Polar sought permission to start his own division of the organization. Iced granted him this and Polar began his subdivision known as Black Blade.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 5-6) Halfire Clan Skull Blade soon came to be threatened by a small group known as the Halfire Clan, led by Halfire75. Halfire sought to annex Skull Blade, and both clans agreed to fight in an early form of mech battle, where Skull Blade proved victorious. Skull Blade utilized an early prototype of a mech that Polar had constructed.Biography of Polarlab (p. 6) Army of Armageddon and the Siika Force After the brief scuffle with Halfire75, Polar and the rest of Skull Blade continued recruitment. Polar alleges that he attained 50 members in his Black Blade division. Kool_Guy66 started his own division, the Blade Breakers. Polar also allegedly fought a clan with a leader named Chanman100 and defeated it. Soon, Iced25 agreed to an alliance between Skull Blade and Birdman9012's Army of Armageddon. Polarlab and Birdman9012 did not see eye to eye, and tension was established between the two. Soon, a small rebellion of eight members in the AOA voiced their desire to leave AOA and establish a new clan known as the Siika Force. The Siika Force was led by Elmofast and Juhiskiller4. Polar was not pleased with the fact that AOA was dragging Skull Blade into their domestic conflict. Polar became more involved in the conflict when he discovered that the Siika Force was harassing a friend of his named Skymables. He confronted Elmofast and Juhiskiller4, but their harassment continued. Later that day, the Army of Armageddon declared war on the Siika Force and by the terms of their alliance with Skull Blade, Skull Blade became involved in the war. Most of the war consisted of propaganda content being distributed against the Siika Force. Within three weeks, the Siika Force vanished.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 7-8) Black Scythe Empire In January 2010, Iced25 made a deal with Jukewannabe to merge Iced and Juke's clans together into a larger clan known as the Black Scythe Army. Polarlab was given co-leader status in the BSA. The Army was much more organized than Skull Blade, with its own uniforms and rank logos. According to Polar, Juke claimed that the BSA had over 2000 members. Polar acknowledges that this was a facade, and alleges that the BSA actually had 200 members, but this is unconfirmed.Biography of Polarlab (p. 8) Polar admired Jukewannabe's craftsmanship, and was inspired to continue learning creative design in the Black Scythe Army. As BSA began to grow its relationships with clans like Akatsuki, Red Eagle Army, Army of Armageddon, Lightning Army, Emblazia and CHAOS Inc., Polar established a division of BSA known as NaNo. The NaNo Division became tired of the BSA administration and rebelled, but this was not done with the help of Polar. The rebellion was quickly quelled.Biography of Polarlab (p. 9) Three months after the formation of the Black Scythe Army and after the NaNo rebellion was crushed, Polar completed his own recruitment level, which had seen creative progress since his last recruitment levels from Skull Blade. He was soon approached by Elmofast, who pleaded that Polar allow him to join BSA. Elmo claimed that he had nowhere else to go and that he had valuable information. This information regarded the reformation of the Siika Force by Juhiskiller's younger brother Makinen. Polar and two other BSA co-leaders, Jamosc-mfc and Deadpool010, confronted Makinen but were unable to reason with him. Polar supposedly defeated the reformed Siika Force once more. Following a war between the BSA and a clan called LAC, Polarlab met an individual named Hellboy2368. Hellboy claimed to be an assassin working for a covert organization called the Brotherhood. Polar felt that Hellboy could be useful, and the two became friends. However, Hellboy had other intentions. Hellboy opposed Reklisnipes, the leader of the Red Eagle Army and ally of the Black Scythe Army. Polar initially opposed these ideas, citing that he had a duty to support his clan and their allies. Polar soon discovered that after his disapproval of Hellboy's agenda that the Brotherhood had sent agents to spy on him. In response, Polar and the Black Scythe Army declared war on the Brotherhood and allegedly destroyed the Brotherhood by unknown means.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 9-10) Armageddon Empire In late 2010, Jukewannabe and Birdman9012 were becoming close friends, and many members of the Black Scythe Army had become inactive. As things were starting to slow down for the BSA, Polarlab supposedly wiped out a clan called Red Element Army, led by BIOCam. Polar moved toward a focus in improving relations with other clans in the community, and soon came to know a ninja clan called Emblazia. Emblazia was led by Errmac1, and agreed to help the Black Scythe Army in future wars. A week following this, Jukewannabe announced that the Black Scythe Army and Birdman's Army of Armageddon would be combining to form a much larger clan called Armageddon Empire. Birdman would be the new leader, while Juke and Absolute1999 Polar was suspicious of this particularly due to the tension between him and Birdman. The new clan was very large and became very influential in the community. It took Polar several weeks to get adjusted to the dramatic change, and eventually Birdman and him mended the fences and became friends. Days after, Birdman was banned from PlayStationNetwork just before the launch of LittleBigPlanet 2. Birdman soon returned under a new account, Birdman-Jay-. Polar and the rest of AE saw the potential of LBP2 for their future, and they were determined to take advantage of it to continue to grow their organization.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 10-12) Polar noticed sometime during this period that Hellboy2368 was back and active, which prompted Polar to dispatch spies to keep an eye out on Hellboy's activities. However, in stark contradiction to Polar's suspicions of Hellboy, Hellboy joined Polar's division of elite AE members and manipulated Polar into pursuing a campaign against Red Eagle Army. Polar and Hellboy began plotting in secret against Red Eagle Army, one of the largest clans on LBP. They established a small temporary force called Blue Hawk Army, which had allegedly 20 or so members and was dedicated to destroying REA. Birdman, a supporter of Red Eagle Army, found out about the BHA project and swiftly defeated Polar and the others. Polar's reputation from AE was virtually destroyed by the fiasco, but Birdman gave Polar a chance to redeem himself by turning against Hellboy. Polar publically denounced Hellboy as Hellboy was kicked out of the Armageddon Empire. It wasn't long after this that AE's influence grew high enough to establish their own alliance of clans called the Axis Alliance.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 11-13) 'World War 1' and Anti-Red Eagle Army Birdman used the alliance to declare a campaign to exterminate what he saw as 'noob' clans. This campaign was dubbed 'World War 1' in Polar's autobiography. As the Armageddon Empire and the rest of the Axis continued to fight with a multitude of clans, Polar observed tensions between some Axis states and the Red Eagle Army. REA was supposedly involving the Axis in various unrelated wars to the campaign. This was enough to upset Jukewannabe, and Juke informed Polar of a rebellion that opposed Red Eagle Army fittingly named the Anti-Red Eagle Army. Juke encouraged Polar to seek out the leader of the rebellion, AMKA-IRONHIDE, in secret. Juke, Helmethed, and Jamesc-mfc promised to supply Polar with necessary equipment and support for the endeavor. Polar sought out AMKA, but found that the rebellion had been long quelled. Legacy If the subject no longer is involved with LBP clanning, discuss how their influence continued to affect the community after leaving. Cite your sources where possible. References Category:Leaders Category:People